


An Excess of Mutton

by darkrosaleen



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Beard Burn, Body Hair, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Otters and otters and bears, oh my.





	An Excess of Mutton

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme request, because I couldn't resist some mutton on mutton action.

"I suppose you're afforded more than usual privacy," Edward said, his voice catching as Goodsir's steady hands tugged his shirt over his head. Collins was already stripped to the waist, and he was quick to get his hands on Edward's chest, stroking his thick fingers through Edward's chest hair as if he were a large cat being pet. Edward let out a sharp breath and gripped Goodsir's hand in an attempt to keep from swaying. Goodsir quickly wrapped both arms around Edward to steady him, letting his own hands slide up Edward's chest. Edward could feel Goodsir's prick becoming excited in the proceedings.

"I had not thought--" Edward broke off with a gasp as Goodsir's devious fingers found his nipple. "Even among sodomites, I thought there was a preference towards boyish men."

"For some," Collins said, stepping forward to press Edward between the two men's chests. "Some of us like a man with whiskers, a man who's seen more of the world."

Indeed, the hair on Collins' chest was so thick and soft-looking that Edward couldn't help touching it, sliding his fingers through it as the big man had done to him. 

Collins bent down and pressed the gentlest kiss to Edward's collarbone. It was as chaste as the kisses he'd received from courting ladies, but the coarse fur of Collins' beard rubbed and scraped against Edward's throat in the most delightful way. He gasped and held Collins' head against his chest, which made Goodsir chuckle behind him.

"Yes, whiskers offer a lot more possibilities." He rubbed his face against Edward's sensitive ear, then against his cheek, and the sensation of their beards rasping together was most pleasant. "You should see what he can do with it below decks."

Edward knew the things men did together, knew what to expect when Collins got to his knees between Edward's legs. Collins knew what to do with a prick in his mouth, and the additional scratching, tickling scrape of his beard on the tender skin of Edward's inner thighs left Edward nearly boneless, leaning heavily on Goodsir to stay upright.

Collins pulled back, and the sight of his red lips and flushed cheeks was utterly sinful. "Turn him around, Henry. If he'd like to."

Edward would very much like to. He knew the thing to expect when he bent over the exam table, but he was surprised by the familiar scratch of Collins' beard on the raw, pink backs of his thighs.

It was Collins' tongue that breached him, not his fingers or his prick, flicking and fluttering in a way that no prick could. The action rubbed Collins' beard against his most sensitive parts, and the combination of a soft, wet tongue and scratchy whiskers left Edward panting over the table.

Goodsir reached under the table to grab Edward's prick, and the combined assault had him spending violently, collapsing against the table as if he'd been shot. Goodsir stroked his back soothingly.

"I expect we've worn you out too much for a buggering," Goodsir said. "How'd you like to watch instead?"

Edward smiled. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
